Piece Of Me
by Shiroi.144
Summary: Menjadi transgender. Masalalu menyakitkan. Permainan malam yang bahkan terjadi akan perubahan. Yang dipikirkan adalah kesialan atau keberuntungan. SASUNARU/For SasuNaru Day/OS/


_**PIECE OF ME**_

 _ **FANFIC :SASUNARU DAY**_

 _ **10 JULI 2017**_

 _ **Rating :M**_

 _ **Genre :Romance/Tragedy/Drama**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning: BL/TYPO/EYD hancur/Masih pemula/**_

 _ **Music play : Britney Spears -Piece Of Me**_

 _ **ONE SHORT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I miss American dream since**_

 _ **I was seventeen**_

 _ **Don't matter If I step on the scene**_

 _ **Or sneak away to the philippines**_

 _ **They stil gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine**_

 _ **You want a piece of me?**_

 _ **You want a piece of me?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pandangan kamera kembali menerkam. Seiring dengan musik yang terus menggebu menyajikan alunan untuk keempat orang yang kini tengah bergelut di atas ranjang. Suara desahan yang tak segan-segan mengalir menjadi hal utama untuk menjadikan semua orang yang kini menyasikkannya memandang sosok itu tak hentinya.

Jangan lupakan bagaimana testur ruangan yang di bangun sedemikian rupa. Putih merona merah muda. Ranjang utama berbalut seprai kusut akibat gerakan maju mundur membuat gelora nikmat. Beberapa kali menciptakan cipratan nikmat dengan kedua kaki pemeran utama mengakang minta di gagahi.. tak peduli berapa kali dua orang bertubuh lebih besar darinya menarik kedua kakinya agar tetap melebar seiring hujaman yang menghantam titik nikmatnya.

"CUT"

"Akhirnya selesai juga"Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda berucap. Mengelap sedikit peluh di dahinya. Walaupun pekerjaan ini sudah lama di gelutinya tetapi tetap saja tak membuatnya terbiasa untuk menanganinya. Apalagi jika berhadapan dengan sang pembuat ruangan ini panas sekaang tengah bersantai menyesap kopi pahitnya di atas ranjang yang baru digunakannya bak seperti melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa detik lalu.

"Kau tampak santai"Pemuda berumur muda dengan balutan kaos santainya berucap. Menghampiri sosok berduduk santai di atas ranjang. Kamera terkalung di leher jenjangnya sama sekali tak menghilangkan wajah rupawannya. Surai merah bata dengan kulit putih, eyeliner melingkar di sekita matanya yang tenang d tambah dengan postur tubuh tingginya bersanding dengan dadanya yang bidang, ini benar-benar gila.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Gaara?"Naruto nama seseorang yang kini menyesap kopi pahitnya di atas ranjangnya. Tak memperdulikan tubuh tak berbalut appaun selain selembar selimut yang menutupi bagian privasinya yang kini melumberkan cairan kental dari aktivitasnya tadi.

"Setidaknya kau harus merintih sakit"Orang lain berucap. Ikut serta dalam berbincangan sang pemeran utama bersama dengan Gaara sang tangan emas pemegang kamera, konyol.

"Ayolah, Ino, bahkan lubangku terlalu longgar untuk merasa sakit lagi"Naruto menyahut. Tak peduli ucapannya termasuk dalam kecacatan tatakrama penyaringan kalimat sopan santun penuh sensor. Dasar sinting.

"Tapi bagaimanapun kau harus memeriksakannya lagi, ingat, transgender sepertimu setidaknya harus memeriksakan diri, demi kesehatanmu"Ucap Ino. Gadis bersurai pirang itu kembali bersuara.

Naruto mendnegarnya mendengus. Tak terlalu ingin memperdulikan ucapan sahabatnya. Pandagangannya beralih kearah tiga pemuda yang kini sudah mengenakan pakaian sewajarnya. Mendudukan diri sambil mengobrol seperti teman lama. Konyol, kenapa mereka bisa sesantai itu setelah mengubrak abrik miliknya. Oh baiklah, lihat, bahkan dirinya sendiri juga terlihat santai seperti ini.

Menghela nafas. Kedua bola mata shapirenya menatap kearah sekeliling. Masih sama, keadaan yang sudah terlalu sering dilihatnya. Kamera, lampu penyorot, mikropon menggantung, kameramen, dan kelima sahabatnya yang di jamin sudah mual melihatnya melakukan hal ini. Tentu saja, sudah hampir tiga tahun dirinya menggeluti film bertema dewasa dan keempat orang inilah yang mengurusnya selama ini.

Ino menjadi kameramen, Gaara menjadi pengambil gambar, Shikamaru- pemuda bersurai sapu ijuk menjadi sutradara, Kiba menjadi penata lampu dan terakhir Sakura-gadis bersurai merahmuda yang menjadi pemegang mikropon juga sekaligus menjadi managernya. Kelima orang yang selama ini bekerja sama dengannya dari dirinya mulai menginjak perfotoan model majalah dewasa hingga menjadi sekarang, pemain film dewasa.

Jika mengingat ucapan Ino sebelumnya. Memang benar, dia adalah transgender. Tidak asli memiliki tubuh perempuan seperti ini. Dia terlahir laki-laki. Itu yang Naruto ingat. Laki-laki tampan dengan surai pirang cepaknya tetapi dia ketahui hal itu sama sekali tidak berfungsi dengan keadaannya yang menyukai dimasuki daripada memasuki.

Diskriminasi orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sempat dialaminya akan penyimpangan seksualnya juga membuatnya hampir menggila. Bahkan Naruto masih ingat dirinya masih tak berniat mengaku di depan umum bagaimana dirinya sebenarnya secara umum tapi hal itu semua terjadi begitu saja saat dirinya merasakan langkah kakinya terasa menyakitkan saat teman-temannya berkerumun di depan pintu kelas dan banyak siswa kelas lain yang menengok seperti tatapan penuh menyelidik kepada dirinya, hujatan dengan cemoohan di dengarnya dan hal itu di ketahui penyebabnya tanpa sengaja saat menenangkan diri dirumah dan berita dirinya sebagai siswa gay kurang santun terdengar disalah satu berita di televisi. Video tidak senonohnya tertampilkan. Walaupun dia tahu itu diberi buram untuk bagian wajah tapi Naruto sangat mengenalinya. Itu dirinya.

Bukan Cuma teman-temannya. Tetapi juga keluarga besarnya melakukan hal yang sama. Penghinaan pencorengan nama baik keluarga. Mengingat seberapa dikenalnya keluarganya. Diusir adalah pilihan terakhir yang diberikan kepadanya saat semua keluarga besarnya berkumpul. Mencabut nama keluarganya dengan tanpa pikir panjang.

Tetapi entah aik atau tidak. Berjalan menyelusuri gang-gang kecil. Perut keroncongan dengan pakaian lusuh dirinya mendapati seseorang yang menawarinya pekerjaan mudah dengan nilai nominal selangit. Ini menyakitkan tetapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengangguk untuk mengiyakan tawaran orng asing tersebut.

Turun di kejamnya dunia dengan sebagai pejaja tubuh di bar gay kemudian berlanjut menjadi model majalah dewasa setelah dirinya memilih untuk merombak tubuhnya menjadi seorang perempuan untuk menghilangkan jejak masa lalunya. Membuka lembaran baru dan melupakan semuanya. Yang hanya ditinggalnya adalah nama depannya yang diberikan oleh ibunya yang menangis saat pintu megah miliknya tertutup untuknya.

"Kau melamun lagi"Naruto tersentak dari lamunan sesaatnya. Pandangannya tertuju kepada gadis bersurai merahmuda yang kini duduk di pinggiran ranjang di sampingnya.

"Hm"Naruto menjawab santai. Menatap kearah orang-orang yang mulai bekemas.

"Berbenahlah, kita akan kedokter untuk pemeriksaan"Sakura berucap. Mengusap surai pirang panjang milik Naruto.

"Kedokter menyeramkan itu?"Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Menatap penuh protes kepada managernya ini.

"Ayolah, dia tampan, kau tahu itukan"Sakura berucap. Mengedipkan salah satu matanya main-main.

"Tampang saja kelebihannya, sifatnya? Ingat? Dia bahkan seperti boneka manekin berjalan, tidak bicaa dan hanya menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk meaba-rabaku"

"Dia memeriksamu, ayolah, dia tak semesum dirimu"Sakura memutar kedua bolamatanya bosan.

"Ck, baiklah"Narutomendengus sebelum melangkahkan kakinya tak niat.

"Naruto-san, apa kau kosong malam ini?"Seorang pemuda yang tadi ikut serta dalam pengambilan filmnya bertanya. Menghampirinya dengan jarak begitu dekat. Tampak sengaja menggoda. Ah sial. Ini yang paling memuakan. Dia gay, dia tahu itu. Tetapi setidaknya dia tidak menyukai sembarang laki-laki. Apalagi pemuda yang kini di depannya. Hanya sekedar patner kerja yang sering bersama dirinya.

"Maaf, Kimimaru-san, kau tahu, aku butuh beberapa pengobatan, kau melayaniku terlalu brutal hari ini"Naruto tersenyum. Senyum gila yang mampu membuat Sakura pusing kepala sendiri.

.

.

.

Mobil berbalut putih metalik meluncur lancar melewati pagar rumah mewah di depannya. Memutarkan rodanya tepat menuju garasi besar yang memampangkan kita pada puluhan mobil harga selangit yang hanya membuat kebanyakan orang bayangkan di mimpi-mimpinya. Orang gila mana yang mau menghabiskan uangnya untuk mengoleksi mobil-mobil harga selangit ini jika orangnya saja lebih memilih mendekam di dalam rumah bak kastilnya. Sosok pangeran. Naruto mendengar itu dari beberap surat kabar di media sosial. Mendengus.

"Ayo keluar Naruto"Sakura berucap. Keluar dari mobilnya kemudian siap berkacak pinggang di posisi di mana Naruto berada. Tidak mau keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Apa kita tidak bisa ganti dokter lain saja?"Naruto berucap. Membuka pintu mobil dengan malas. Kurang niat. Oh ayolah, kenapa setiap selesai dengan pekerjaannya dirinya harus diperiksakan. Dirinya merasa baik-baik saja.

"Terakhir kau ingin pindah, kau hampir digagahi doktermu"Ucap Sakura"Dokter-dokter itu tidak kuat mental denganmu"Lanjutnya. Melangkah lebih dulu dengan salah satu tangannya menarik pergelangan tangannya.

' _Tapi jika dengannya, aku yang tidak kuat mental_ ' Mendengus. Menuruti ucapan managernya. Naruto menurut mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu.

.

"Masuk"Suara dalam dari sosok pemuda jakung di depan pintu yang terbuka membuat Sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian menarik Naruto untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Seperti biasa. Jika boleh jujur Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah bosan menelaah interior rumah ini. Benar-benar seperti kembali ke abad pertengahan. Mungkin pemuda di depannya benar-benar berniat membuat kastil di pertengahan kota Tokyo ini.

"Kau ikuti dia, ada yang sedang ingin ku cari"Naruto mengernyit. Mendengar ucapan Sakura yang kini meluncur ke dalam dapur rumah megah itu. Meninggalkan dirinya yang kini berada di ruangan yang disihir menjadi ruang perawatan super canggih dengan kelengkapan seperti rumah sakit besar di Jepang.

Heh, sebenarnya seberapa besar gaji pemuda di depannya ini. Lihat, kumpulan mobil berjajar, rumah super megah dengan segala hal seperti ada di sana.

"Apa kau tidak repot mengurus rumah megah ini sendirian? Sama sekali tidak ada pelayan atau semacamnya"Naruto berucap. Membaringkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur yang telah disiapkan.

"Kau sudah beberapa kali menanyakan itu"Pemuda itu bersuara. Dengan telaten tangannya meracik beberapa obat di dalam suntikan di tangannya.

"Ya ya ya"Naruto mendengus. Menyikap lengan kemeja hitamnya hingga keatas siku. Membiarkan pemuda itu menyuntikan cairan ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu"Pemuda itu memerintah.

"APA?!"Sadar atau tidak. Naruto mengernyit dengan serabut merah muda mengelilingi wajah rupawannya.

"Jangan berlaga perawan, kau sudah sering telanjang, dobe"Pemuda itu berkacak pinggang. Menatap tepat pada kedua shapire di depannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dobe, dasar brengsek"Mengumpat. Naruto tetap menuruti perintah pemuda di depannya.

Naruto diam di posisinya. Sedikit malu sebenarnya dengan kondisinya saat ini. Terbaring dengan keadaan kedua kaki mengakang dan seseorang berada disana untuk memeriksa bagian tersensitifmu. Oh ayolah. Dia sudah sering melakukannya. Kenapa dirinya begitu merasa malu. Ya, setidaknya hanya kepada pemuda ini.

Naruto masih ingat pemuda ini dengan jelas di otaknya. Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda tampan yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya dulu. Bak pangeran berkuda putih walaupun kenyataannya yang di pakainya adalah motor sport pembuatan terbaru setiap kali terluncurkan. Dan satu kenyataannya adalah pemuda ini adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabatnya dari taman kanak-kanak hingga dirinya menginjak pemuda tampan berumur 16 tahun. Sebelum dirinya di keluarkan sekolah kemudian pergi entah kemana dan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi saat dirinya ingin merubah genrenya yang laki-laki menjadi perempuan. Benar-benar nolstagia.

Mungkin memang gila jika boleh jujur sempat dirinya merasa menyukai pemuda ini. Tetapi baginya sahabat adalah yang terpenting saat dirinya berada. Melupakan bahwa dirinya juga sama sekali tidak mengatakan status seksualnya. Tidak menginginkan pemuda itu menjauhinya saat itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Menma?"Sasuke berucap. Membersihkan peralatannya dan membiarkan selimut menutupi tubuh polos Naruto yang masih berbaring.

"Dia baik, tumbuh menjadi tampan"Naruto berucap.

Menma. Bocah yang dirawatnya saat dirinya tanpa sengaja menemukan bocah terlantar berumur empat tahun tengah meminta-minta di pinggiran jalan. Membawanya kerumah kemudian merawatnya dan memberi status anak kepada bocah itu. Yang kini bocah itu sudah berusia sebelas tahun. Menjadi sosok tampan dengan surai gelapnya. Bermental kuat bahkan kebal dengans egala ejekan yang Naruto tahu beberapa orang mengejek anak itu karena menjadi anak angkat dari sosok seperti Naruto. Tapi bocah itu mungkin kadang Naruto berpikir memiliki sifat yang sangat mirip dengan pemuda di depannya ini. Dingin, seperti memberi ruang lingkup dinding besar. Memperlihatkan dirinya sama sekali bukan orang yang pantas terjajah. Dia adalah pengendali. Pangeran.

"Apa pemeriksaanku sudah selesai?"Naruto bertanya.

"Hn"

Naruto mendengus mendengar ucapan dari pemuda itu. Melangkahkan kaki untuk berbenah pakaian.

.

.

.

Terik matahari kembali menyapa hari ini. Keringat mengucur bahkan seiring dengan segala tegukan minuman dingin jauh lebih baik daripada melangkahkan kaki untuk berjalan-jalan berkeliling mencari pecucian mata. Dan hal itu juga dilakukan Naruto. Gadis-pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini memilih untuk merebahkan diri di sofa dengan berbotol-botol minuman dingin dengan beberapa bungkus makanan ringan di depannya. Sesekali tangan berkulit tan itu tak hentinya untuk mengarahkan tegukakn kearah tenggorokannya. Cuaca benar-benar panas. Membuatnya lebih memilih untuk bersantai. Melupakan pekerjaan di hari minggu miliknya.

"Tousan"Suara bocah kekanakan terdengar. Membuat Naruto menolehkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamarnya dan mendapati bocah berusia sebelas tahun, Menma yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa?"Naruto menyahut. Merubah posisi menjadi duduk saat bocah bersurai gelap itu melangkah memasuki kamarnya kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Nilai ulanganku"

Naruto menerimanya. Selembar dengan banyak tulisan berangka-angka yang membuatnya malas meniliknya selain nilai bernominal satu dan dua nol besar bersanding seperti menampakan keistimewaannya. Nilai yang memuaskan.

"Memuaskan seperti biasa"Naruto berucap. Mengusap surai gelap milik anak angkanay sebelum mendekapnya di dalam pelukan kasih sayang. Benar-benar seperti orang tua pada dasanya.

"Malam ini kau akan kerja?"Menma berucap. Mendongakan kepalanya menatap ayahnya. Sungguh. Hanya ini yang di bantah Menma. Dirinya tidak mau memanggil Naruto sebutan ibu dan lebih memilih menyebutnya dengan ayah. Yah, walaupun faktanya Naruto memang seorang laki-laki.

"Tidak,kenapa?"Jeda "Ada yang ingin kau beli?"Lanjut Naruto. Cukup tahu kenapa sang anak angkat menanyakanya. Tidak aneh untuk ukuran bocahmeminta imbalan setelah mendapatkan nilai memuaskan. Hal kekanakan yang satu-satunya dimiliki bocah sok dewasa di sampingnya.

"Tidak, Cuma ingin makan sesuatu di restoran"Menma berucap. Mengendikan bahunya.

"Baiklah"Naruto berucap. Dan diakhiri senyuman tipis Menma di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?"Naruto berucap. Membolak balik buku menu di tangannya. Setelah malam tiba dirinya langsung meluncur untuk makan malam di salah satu restoran di tengah-tengah kota. Menggunakan style santai, jelana jeans di kaki jenjangnya dengan kemeja kuning hitam bermotif kotak-kotak, di bagian lengan kemejanya di gelung hingga siku-siku. Benar-benar style perempuan tomboy. Oh ayolah, bagaimanapun Naruto walaupun dirinya sudah banyak melakukan perubahan pada tubuhnya tetap saja gaya santai layaknya laki-laki menjadi style utamanya. Tak berniat mengenakan pakaian gaun-gaun menyusahkan walaupun menggunakan rok. Dia masih pecinta celana jeans seperti dirinya dulu.

"Apapun, terserah kepadamu"Menma berucap. Menutup buku menunya kemudian mengembalikanya kepada pelayan laki-laki berpakaian formal penuh sopan santun.

"Baiklah, aku memilih-

"Naruto-san"Sebuah suara mengitrupsi ucapan Naruto. Membuat gadis-pemuda bersurai pirang itu menolehkan pandangannya kearah asala suara dan mendapati pemuda bersurai merah darah menyala disana. Baiklah Naruto ingat pemuda itu. Salah satu patner mainnya. Aktor film dewasa seperti dirinya. Untuk apa dia sini.

"Sasori-san"Naruto mencoba tersenyum ramah. Walaupun dalam hatinya merasa ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tidak ingin berurusan dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"Sasori berucap. Tak begitu mengindahkan tak ada jawaban dari sosok pirang di sana, memilih langsung mendudukan diri di kursi kosong sebelahnya. Lupakan boca sebelas tahun yang kini menatapnya dengan kedua alis mengernyit aneh.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu"Sasori berucap. Menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Menghadapkan kearah sosok pirang di sebelahnya.

"Baik, seperti yang kau lihat"Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lembaran daftar menu di tangannya.

"Aku berharap bisa berpatner denganmu lagi"Ucapan pemuda itu menghentikan gerakan bibir Naruto yang hendak mengucapkan pesanannya kepada pelayan.

"Ini hari libur, sungguh, kita bisa membahasnya nanti dan lebih baik memilih makanan sekarang, perutku dan anak kesayanganku keroncongan"Naruto berucap. Sedikit gurauan.

"Anak?"Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bocah di depannya. Mengernyit aneh. Sebagian besar dia tahu fakta sosok kuning di sebelahnya dan memiliki anak adalah hal mustahil kecuali dirinya sempat menghamili gadis belia sebelum perubahan totalnya.

"Menma"Memperkenalkan diri. Tidak berniat berbasa-basi menjelaskan asal usulnya kepada orang yang sudah dinilainya berperilaku tak sopan.

Makan malam berlanjut menjadi keheningan. Membuat suasana yang direncanakan harusnya berbuah kehangatan kini hanya berisi tutup mulut ketiga orang yang duduk melingkar di samping meja bundar mewah.

Di lain pihak. Naruto beberapa kali harus berusaha mencengkram tangan seseoang yang kini nampak membuat ulah di bawah meja. Brengsek. Bahkan dirinya measa ingin benar-benar ingin mematahkan tangan pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Aku mau ketoilet sebentar"Naruto langsung berdiri. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk pergi. Tak mengindahkan tatapan bingung bocah bersurai gelap dan tatap memainkan sosok pemuda bersurai merah menyala yang kini memilih mengikutinya.

.

"Kau benar-benar memilih toilet perempuan?"Terbelalak. baru saja Naruto berniat melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan memasuki toilet perempuan. Tangan jenjang menarik tangan kanannya hingga tubuhnya sedikitnya terhempas di tubuh pemuda yang sangat ingin di pukulnya sekarang juga.

"Jangan membuat ulah denganku"Naruto mendesis. Merasa muak. Memang sudah dai awal dirinya seperti tidak menyukai pemuda ini. Beperilaku seenaknya.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"Sasori berucap. Tersenyum miring saat mendapati tak ada seseorangpun yang berada di ruang lingkupnya.

"Kau.. "Naruto menggerakan kakinya. Mencoba menggunakan sepatu high heelsnya untuk menginjak kaki pemuda yang kini memegangi kedua tangannya di belakang. Tapi, belum sempat kakinya bergerak. Dorongan kuat dirasakannya sesaat setelah pemuda itu menubrukan bagian depannya kepada dinding. Menciptakan rasa nyeri di beberapa bagian.

"Jangan mencoba main-main dengan-

"Kau yang harusnya tidak bermain-main denganku"Suara lain terdengar. Mengitrupsi ucapan Sasori. Membuat pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah sosok pemuda jakung di depannya.

"Siapa kau? Jangan ikut campur"Sasori berucap. Tak berniat melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto.

"Sasuke"Berucap lirih. Sama terkejutnya dengan sosok di depannya.

"Orang asing sepertimu lebih baik pergi"Sasori menatap tajam.

"Aku kekasihnya"Berucap santai. Mengendikan dagunya kearah Naruto yang kini tampak membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapannya. "Aku memiliki rekaman video kelakuan kurang sopanmu, aku bisa mengadukannya kepada polisi"Tangan kanannya memainkan handphone pintarnya.

"Brengsek"Berdecih. Sasori melepaskan kuncian tangannya pada Naruto kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

"Masuklah dulu Menma"Naruto berucap. Meminta sang bocah yang kini duduk di jok belakang untuk memasuki rumah. Meninggalkan dirinya berdua dengan pemuda bersurai hitam yang kini masih diam setelah sesampainya di ruang lingkup apartementnya.

"Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih kepadamu, lain kali aku akan membalas pertolonganmu"Naruto berucap. Menatap kearah pemuda yang kini tengah memainkan handphonenya.

"Tidak perlu membalasbudi, aku Cuma kebetulan lewat disana"

"Tapi tetap saja,"

"Naruto"

"Lain kali jika kau perlu banuan hubu-

"Jadilah pendampingku"

"HAH?!"Naruto membelalakan matanya. Apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

"Kau ingin membalas budikan"Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto. Mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Ucapanmu tadi?"

"Hn"

"Kau main-mainkan?"Naruto masih belum percaya.

KISS

"Eh?"Mengedipkan kedua matanya kemudian membelalakan kedua manik shaphirenya.

Ciuman?

Sasuke menciumnya. Baru saja laki-laki itu mengucapkan hal aneh dan sekarang.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh"Sasuke berucap. Menggerakan tubuhnyanya untuk mengarahkan pandangan sosok pirang itu kepadanya. Menampakan sorot akan keseriusan atas segala yang di ucapkannya.

"Kau…. "

Naruto terdiam dalam gerakannya. Seperti waktu benar-benar terasa terhenti di sekitarnya. Ini benar-benar terasa menakjubkan sekaligus tidak masuk akal di dalam otaknya. Sasuke Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha, keluarga dengan sistem yang dia ketahui tidak main-main. Pendominasi dalam perekonomian Jepang. Kumpulan orang-orang jenius yang bahkan apa yang sekarang di depannya mungkin hanya ilusi semata.

"Jika aku tahu kau adalah gay, aku akan mengatakannya sejak dulu"Mengangkat wajahnya. Kembali menatap sosok pemuda bersurai gelap di sampingnya. "Jika saja aku bisa memutar waktu, aku akan melindungimu saat itu tanpa menunggu dirimu pergi"Lanjutnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

 _ **I'm miss bad media karma**_

 _ **Another day another dama**_

 _ **Guess I can't see the harm in**_

 _ **Working and being a mama**_

 _ **And with a kid on my arm I'm**_

 _ **Stil an exceptional earner**_

 _ **You want a piece ofme?**_

Detakan jantung menggebu. Hilang kendali sudah. Rasanya ingin segera meledak sekarang juga. Apa yang di ucapkannya? Naruto tahu ini bukan bualan. Pemuda di sampingnya sama seklai tidak bisa membuat kata-kata bualan. Sikapnya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum sekarang.

"Kau yakin tidak sakit?"Naruto berucap. Meletakan telapak tangannya pada dahi pemuda di sampingnya. Memastikan orang di sampinya seratus persen waras ataupun benar-benar manusia tulen.

"Berhenti bermain, ya, atau tidak?"Sasuke berucap. Menggenggam tangan berkulit tan di dekatnya. Sedikit menariknya hingga membuat tubuh Naruto yang telah terlepas dari sabuk pengaman lebih mendekat kearahnya.

"Ya"

 _ **I'm mrs. Lifestyles of the rich**_

 _ **And famous**_

 _ **You want a piece of me**_

 _ **I'm. oh my god that**_

 _ **5 years a go**_

 _ **Gerakan kedua tangan tan itu kembali mengusap surai gelap di cerahyang cukup membuat sosok surai gelap yang kini terbaring di tempat tidur dengan kompres berada di dahinya membuatnya memperlihatkan seberapa lemahnya sekarang. Melupakan bagaimana detakan jantungnya kembali mengalun. Memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik sahabat pirangnya yang kini tak segan mengusap lembaran surai gelap miliknya dengan dengan pandangan terarah kepadanya. Tepat kepada kedua bola mata gelapnya yang kini tak berhenti menatapnya.**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

' _ **Aku mencintaimu'**_

 _ **I'm mrs. You want a piece of me?**_

 _ **Trying and pissing me off**_

 _ **Well get in line with the**_

 _ **Paparazzi who's flipping me of**_

 _ **Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc**_

 _ **End up settling in court**_

 _ **Now are you sure you want**_

 _ **A piece of me?**_

 _ **You want a piece of me?**_

 _ **AND**_

 **Terimakasih untuk tema-teman yang sudah membaca ff shiro ini. Berharap ff ini tidak mengecewakan. Memperingati SasuNaru day bertepatan pada tanggal 10 Juli ini. Berharap SasuNaru lovers selalu mengingat mereka. Lop you SasuNaru**


End file.
